


Car Wash (Come on and Sing it with Me)

by UniverseNil



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Boundaries, Car Wash - Freeform, Cassingles, Disco, Embarrassment, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot, Rose Royce, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseNil/pseuds/UniverseNil
Summary: A relaxing girls’ night at a dive bar takes a turn for the mortifying as Kara Danvers’ secrets are revealed.





	Car Wash (Come on and Sing it with Me)

It had been a long week for everyone. 

Kara had been dealing with both a rash of petty crime across National City and Snapper on the warpath demanding articles on the subject. Lena had been stuck on several late-night conference calls as her finance team wrapped things up for quarter end. Maggie had been dragged into the same crime wave that had thrown off Kara’s week, and Alex had been out of town for several days at a DEO conference. 

Now that it was finally Friday evening, they were looking forward to getting drinks and relaxing, even if Kara practically had to kidnap Lena from her office to get her to leave L-Corp at a quasi-reasonable hour. 

*** 

As they settled into their second round of drinks at the dive bar, the jukebox in the corner switched from 80s pop songs to an older, grainier recording. It began with an extended intro of rhythmic hand clapping, and was obviously familiar to Kara, who immediately tensed up and blushed. 

Alex, older sister extraordinaire, noticed immediately. 

“Oh my god, Kara, it’s your song!” she said with a laugh. 

Kara somehow managed to turn even redder and refused to make eye contact with anyone at the table. Maggie looked back and forth between the Danvers sisters with a quizzical expression. 

Alex turned to Maggie and Lena. “When Kara first came to Midvale, she was a little, shall we say, unmoored in pop music,” she explained, waving her bourbon on the rocks vaguely in Kara’s direction. “Eventually it calcified into her ongoing *NSYNC fetish, but for a while, it was basically radio station roulette in my mom’s station wagon.” 

“Yes, Eliza was very kind to let me pick the music in the car when I was new, and does anyone want another happy hour appetizer?” Kara interjected, obviously aiming for a subject change. Lena smiled and elbowed her in the side. 

“Nice try, but no,” Alex said. 

Kara sank down in her chair and braced for the inevitable. 

“She got really stuck on the song ‘Car Wash’. After we explained what a car wash _was_, she insisted on going there immediately. My dad found a used cassingle at the record store, and then every time we got the car washed after that, she _insisted on playing it in the car_ as we pulled into the machine.” 

“Oh, she still has it,” Lena said, mildly. 

Kara had nearly slid under the table by this point. If she hadn’t been fireproof, her ears might have been smoking. 

“Holy shit, you still have that tape? I think the last time I heard it, I was home from undergrad, and even back then it was all wonky and the pitch was all over the place.” 

Maggie was transfixed, her beer raised halfway to her mouth and Detective Mode fully activated. If Alex hadn’t been distracted, she might have recognized her girlfriend’s most treacherous “Hi there, I’m Detective Sawyer, your new best friend, who can totally get you out of this interrogation room if you’d only just confess and sign here, here, and here” expression. 

“Little Danvers, have you been dragging Little Luthor to the car wash and making her listen to a thirty-plus year old cassette tape of a disco song?” 

Kara just groaned. 

“I certainly can’t say I’ve minded,” Lena answered for her, with a smirk. 

Alex looked at Lena oddly. “How often is Kara even making you go to the car wash anyway, that you know about the tape? ” 

“Oh my god,” Maggie exclaimed, “are you two going to the car wash to make out?” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “What? No, Maggie, they aren’t making out at—” 

She cut off as she caught the look on her sister’s face. 

“You two are making out at the car wash!? You’re making out at all?! How long has this been going on?!” 

Kara buried her face in her hands. 

“You knew about this, Sawyer?!” 

“Holy shit, Danvers, did you seriously _not_ know that Little Luthor was schlonging your sister?” Maggie was in hysterics now. 

Both Danvers sisters wailed in horror at the phrasing. Lena remained unruffled. 

“Alex,” Kara cried, “I told you! Like, three weeks ago!” 

“No, you most certainly did not!” 

They stared at each other, shocked. 

“Uh, Danvers, any chance you had an unusually perplexing conversation with your sister recently?” Alex turned toward Maggie, not quite comprehending the question. “Maybe one with an abnormally high ‘golly’ and ‘gee whiz’ quotient, even for Kara?” 

“Hey!” Now Kara was a little offended on top of being mortified. 

Alex finally reacted. “_That’s_ what that conversation was about?” 

“What the H-E-double-heck did you think it was about?” Kara demanded. 

“I don’t know, I thought you’d just had too much caffeine that day.” 

Kara buried her face in her hands again and groaned. Lena patted her back supportively. 

“I guess I’m not _that_ surprised,” Alex conceded after a silent moment. “Actually, it’s more surprising that Luthor has a car with a tape deck. Do you have some rich person lair full of classic cars or something?” 

“Oh, I don’t take _my_ cars to the drive-thru,” Lena said. “My babies get hand-detailed, thank you very much.” She pulled the olives out of her martini and bit one off the toothpick. 

Alex was taken aback. Kara began to blush again. Maggie looked like she’d just won the lottery. 

“If you’re not taking your car, and Kara doesn’t have a car, then whose… _Oh no!_ ” 

Kara slumped down in the booth again. Lena ate her second olive. 

“Oh nononono, Kara, please tell me you didn’t!” 

“Ok, I won’t tell you,” Kara mumbled into her Shirley Temple. 

“So every time I let you borrow my car—” 

Maggie was cackling by this point. 

“—and you returned it with a full tank of gas and freshly washed—” 

Kara groaned. Lena discarded the toothpick and patted Kara’s knee supportively. 

“—and I said ‘Thank you! I’m so lucky to have such a wonderful, considerate sister!’ and you said that, oh golly, it’s no problem—” 

Kara briefly considered throwing herself into the sun but it seemed unfair to the bar’s proprietor to leave them with that much roof damage. 

“—you’re telling me that your motivation was _not even remotely_ to be a good sister—” 

Alex’s voice was rising with every word at this point. Lena hummed the chorus of the song under her breath. 

“—but rather to _mack on Lena Luthor IN MY CAR?!_ ” 

Kara tried to defend herself. “Not _every_ time! And it was just _necking_—” 

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. “Kara Zor-El Danvers, no human being has used the word ‘necking’ since 1963!” 

“—and it’s not like that was the _intent_ when I borrowed your car! It’s just once the foam covered the windows, Lena pointed out that it was surprisingly private and—” 

Lena’s grip on Kara’s knee tightened. 

“—and I will stop talking now.” 

Maggie about fell out of her chair. 

*** 

As they left the bar later, Alex called out across the parking lot. “Hey, Luthor, I expect my car to be hand detailed by your fancy rich-person car guys, your treat.” 

“Certainly, Agent Danvers,” Lena replied. “I guess I should send my housekeeping staff over to your apartment too? After all, Kara and I were plant-sitting earlier this week while you were traveling.” 

Alex’s jaw dropped, Maggie doubled over with laughter, and Kara scooped Lena up bridal style and flew off into the night before things could get any worse. 


End file.
